Nueva Vida
by Ibeth MB
Summary: Esta historia acontece después de que Link derrotara a Majora. En donde regresa a Hyrule, ya enterado que no podrá volver a ver a Navi, el motivo por el cual empezó su aventura. Ahora ya no tiene motivos por el cual seguir, ya que Hyrule está en paz, ahora tendrá que disfrutar su niñez, si así se podría decir...
1. Empezar de cero

**_En Termina:_**

Link decidió descansar un poco antes de volver a Hyrule con la guía de Skull Kid, pues aquí no se encontraba su amiga Navi y ya nada lo ataba a este lugar.

 ** _En Hyrule, los Bosques Perdidos:_**

-Gracias- agradeció Link a Skull Kid y sus hadas.

-No hay problema-Skull Kid le respondió con un aire juguetón- si quieres volver a Termina, solo avísame, siempre me encuentro por aquí.

Link asintió y se despidió de Skull Kid, Taya y Tael. Se dirigió con Epona hacia el bosque Kokiri donde dejaría un poco de sus pertenecías en su casa, para luego dirigirse al castillo a devolver la ocarina del tiempo a la princesa Zelda. Al ser un poco tarde, no se topó con Saria u otro Kokiri, así que el transcurso fue rápido.

Ya dirigiéndose al castillo, paso por el Rancho Lon Lon, así que Link pensó " _mejor dejo a Epona con Malon_ ", y cambio de dirección al Rancho.

Ya en el Rancho se encontró con Malon, dejo a Epona con ella y él se iba yendo cuando Malon le ofreció algo.

-Por qué no te quedas un poco más, papá de seguro quera jugar contigo.

-Lo siento, pero me dirijo al castillo, quizás otro día.

-Pero mira ya se hace tarde, mañana podrás ir-dijo Malon acariciando a Epona- y no te preocupes por mi papá y por el señor Ingo ellos aceptaran, les caes bien.

Link no tenia de otra, la oferta era amable, aparte que ya no podría llegar al castillo, las puertas se cerraban apenas anochecía. La estadía en el Rancho fue muy agradable, ayudo al señor Ingo con las tareas del establo, que al parecer por ello Link le caía bien al señor trabajador.

Así callo la noche, Link ya descansando, pensando, que haría a partir de ahora, era muy joven para entrar al ejército de Hyrule, ya no tenía que buscar a Navi pues Taya le conto que cuando un hada termina su propósito desaparece, en otras palabras muere, Navi solo lo había acompañado por su aventura a petición del Gran Árbol Deku, y al no ser un kokiri no la necesitaba, tampoco podría quedarse en el Bosque Kokiri, hasta ahora todo lo que había hecho al salir de ahí fue luchar pero ya no iba a ser necesario hacerlo por la paz, así Link siguió con sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormido.

En el amanecer, Link se despidió de Malon, Talón e Ingo. Se dirigió al castillo sin más interrupciones, fue al jardín donde se encontró con la princesa Zelda por primera vez, aunque de la misma manera, escondiéndose de los guardias.

Y ahí estaba la princesa, sentada en su jardín contemplando el cielo, vestía de igual forma cuando la vio por primera vez, se dirigió hacia ella le saludo.

-¡Link!-la princesa salto de alegría al poder ver a su amigo de nuevo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya encontraste a tu hada?

Zelda cambio su expresión de alegría a preocupación cuando su amigo le conto que ya no podría ver a su hada, también le conto un poco de su aventura en Termina, aunque lo último no entendió bien.

-Lo siento por tu hada-continuo la princesa cundo termino de explicar Link- y al parecer tu aventura fue agotadora, pero me alegro que la ocarina te haya servido.-concluyo Zelda sonriendo.

-No se preocupe princesa, ahora vengo a devolverle la ocarina-dijo Link, intentando sonar alegre, pero no pudo.

-Link-dijo Zelda mientras cogía la ocarina- espérame un rato, ahora vuelvo.

Link asintió, espero unos minutos, la princesa volvió, pero esta vez a acompañada por Impa.

-Muchacho-se dirigió Impa a Link- ahora podrás venir al castillo sin esconderte.

-Así es-prosiguió Zelda- como amigo mío, te doy este permiso, cuando quieras venir a verme solo muéstrales a los guardias y ellos te llevaran conmigo.-finalizo Zelda en un tono alegre.

Link recibió el permiso y agradeció a las dos, Zelda quiso ofrecerle a Link un dormitorio en el castillo, pero él se negó humildemente.

-No te preocupes Zelda-hablo Impa- en mi casa en Kakariko se puede quedar, ¿Verdad Link?

-Sí y muchas gracias por sus inconvenientes.-respondió Link.

Así se despidió Link con la princesa, aunque ella estaba un poco triste pero al momento se recompuso su alegría, Impa guio a Link a las afueras del Castillo, ahora dirigiéndose a Kakariko.

En la casa de Impa, a Link se le mostro donde se podía quedar a dormir, era un cuarto no muy grande, consistía con un escritorio pequeño y al lado una cama, una ventana y un ropero mediano, la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, así que Link se dirigió de frente a la cama con el objetivo de dormir, pero no lo hizo, se quedó pensando lo que haría después, hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el futuro, hay podría ayudar con la reconstrucción de Hyrule, pero la **princesa Zelda*** le dijo que lo mejor para él era volver y disfrutar su niñez, que por culpa de Ganondorf no lo hizo, cuando volvió en el tiempo Navi se despidió y desapareció, en el tiempo que no hizo nada se sentía incómodo, al menos cuando lucho en Termina se sentía vivo, en estos momentos es como si estuviera muerto, es como si su alma deseara la lucha, que hubiera problemas en Hyrule y él podría luchar… , Link al darse cuenta de lo que cruzaba por su mente se molestó consigo mismo, ¿Cómo podía pensar la desgracia para las personas para sentirse bien? Eso era egoísta, ahora era un niño, así que tendrá que comportarse como tal y disfrutar su niñez como lo dijo la princesa Zelda. A lo mejor mañana podría visitar a los gorons, necesitarían ayuda en algo, y si quería luchar podría salir en las noches al cementerio a vencer poes o al campo a vencer a stalfos, él tendría que acostumbrarse a la paz, Link termino su meditación y se fue a dormir, aun con la inquietud de su alma.


	2. Problemas en el Sur

En el amanecer, Link planeaba visitar a los gorons, así que preparaba sus cosas para viajar, su espada de esmeril* y su escudo deku.

-La habitación está muy vacía- se dijo Link curioseando los alrededores- pero cuando traiga y ordene todos los objetos de mis aventuras, de seguro se llena… mis cosas… ¡Pero como pude olvidar! Tengo que volver al bosque Kokiri a avisar a Saria de mi retiro y traer mis cosas que deje ahí.-se dijo con desesperación.

Se apresuró, y se dirigió a la montaña de la Muerte, pues cerca de la Ciudad Goron había un atajo para llegar a los Bosques Perdidos y de ahí al Bosque Kokiri, Link conocía muy bien los atajos de Hyrule, que por la aventura para poder derrotar a Ganondorf las había tomado y aprendido.

Cuando llego a los Bosques Perdidos se dirigió primero al Templo del Bosque para encontrarse con Saria, ella estaba allí, sentada en un tronco pequeño tocando su melodía con su ocarina, pero cuando vio a Link acercarse paro.

-Hola Link, tan rápido terminaste tu aventura- comento Saria con curiosidad.

-Hola-saludo Link alegre y le conto sobre que ya no podrá encontrar a Navi, aunque no le contó su aventura en Termina, pues las únicas personas que sabían que él era el Héroe del Tiempo era la princesa e Impa.

-Si hubiera sabido que las hadas desaparecían te hubiera avisado, al ser kokiris no pasamos por tu situación-alego tristemente- de verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes, también vine a avisarte que ya no viviré aquí-al parecer a Saria no le cayó bien la noticia y antes de que ella hablara continuo- tu sabes que no soy un kokiri, tengo que vivir con los de mi raza, los hylians, pero vendré a visitarlos a todos.-termino Link con un tono alegre pero a la vez serio.

-Está bien-suspiro- pero cuando vayas a salir ven a verme ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, ya vuelvo entonces.

Link se dirigió a su casa en el Bosque Kokiri, y bueno lo que no sabía Saria de su aventura de 3 días, fue que se la paso tocando la canción del tiempo para regresar en el tiempo y así lograr vencer a Majora, para todos fue solo tres días pero para él era una eternidad.

Ya en su casa, empezó a empacar sus cosas, entre ellas las máscaras que misteriosamente las tuvo de vuelta, también se fue a despedirse del Brote del Gran Árbol Deku y los niños kokiri.

Antes de marcharse tenía que volver a ver a Saria y cuando la volvió a ver, esta le dio una ocarina, era diferente a la que le dio la primera vez, era de un color verde oscuro.

-Ahora que te valla bien, no importa si eres hylian, nosotros los kokiris siempre seremos tus amigos-concluyo ella alegremente.

Pasó a saludar a los goron y se acordó que tenía que devolver el Rubí Goron y lo mismo con el Zafiro Zora, pues ahora ya no eran necesarias esas piezas y así cerrar completamente la entrada al Templo de la Luz.

Sus asuntos pendientes fueron terminados en un día, todo lo relacionado con su aventura fue ocultado, todo para empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

 _3 meses después…_

Hyrule había crecido en los últimos meses, con nuevos pueblos y ciudades, y también en el comercio con nuevos reinos.

En el mercado de la ciudad del Castillo, se encontraba Link ayudando a Malon con las compras del mes para abastecer el rancho.

-Oye, ¿Has escuchado los rumores de lo sucedido en los pueblos del sur?-Link escucho una conversación.

-Sí, al parecer fueron atacados, pero nadie sabe quién fue-comento el otro.

-Ajá, y lo más espeluznante es que solo quedaron pueblos fantasmas, no saquearon nada y para colmo es como si las personas hubieran desaparecido de la noche a la mañana-dijo el primero horrorizado.

Al término de la conversación Link decidió investigar el asunto.

 ** _En el Sur:_**

Espeluznante, fue la palabra correcta para describir tal escenario, no había rastro de vida aparte de él aquí. Aunque Link percibió un poco de una energía extraña en el pueblo, quizás aquella energía era la causante de la desaparición de las personas, para asegurarse prefirió investigar en los otros pueblos.

El último pueblo atacado quedaba cerca del Lago Hylia, encontró una arma gerurdo, así todos los pueblos tenían algo en común, la energía extraña que irradiaban. _"Fueron las gerurdos… aunque ellas hubieran saqueado los pueblos en vez de secuestrar personas, y si ellas lo hicieron… ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho y para qué?"_ se cuestionó Link.

Lo que no sabía Link, es que en ese mismo instante pasaba lo mismo en otro pueblo sureño.

* * *

Una noche tranquila, todos los habitantes del pueblo dormían, nadie iba a saber lo que les iba a pasar, en lo alto del pueblo se encontraban dos brujas volando, riéndose de lo que iba a pasar. Empezaron un conjuro oscuro, esta vez no iba a fallar, se iban a vengar del niño que evito que su rey tomara el poder poniéndolo en el olvido, para tal hechizo se necesitaban vidas, al ser muy complicado fallaron varias veces, pero esta vez no. Terminaron el conjuro, los habitantes simplemente se desvanecieron, ahora las brujas se reían que esta vez su hechizo funciono.

-Esta si funciono Koume-dijo una entre risas.

-Así es Kotake, ya quiero ver su rostro cuando se dé cuenta-dijo la otra.

En ese instante las dos desaparecieron.

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Espada esmeril*: la espada de Majora Mask._

 _Koume y Kotake*: no se describir muy bien a las personas físicamente así que lo siento._

 _Talt aquí le puse Taya pues me acostumbre, espero que entiendan._


	3. Advertencias

_Narración Link:_

Me dirigí al Rancho pues me iba a quedar a dormir ahí por cortesía de Malon. Llegando a la entrada me encontré con ella.

-Buenas noches-dijo ella- no tenemos muchas visitas por la noche, ¿estás perdido?

No entiendo, es como si no me conociera, le iba a preguntar pero al instante apareció el señor Ingo.

-Un niño en la mitad de la noche-me hablo a mí- ¿Te has perdido acaso?

Lo mismo, no entiendo lo que pasa " _¿acaso no me reconocen?"_ , estaba muy impresionado como para articular palabras coherentes así que me retire lo más rápido posible.

Después de correr lo más lejos posible del rancho me cuestionaba _"¿De verdad me habían olvidado?"_ , no entendí _a "¿Cómo había pasado esto?"_. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que al frente de mi apareció una especie de humo violeta.

-Al parecer ya te diste cuenta muchacho-aprecio Kotake mientras la otra reía.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?-pregunte impaciente.

-Tal como lo dijiste-dijo Koume al término de sus risas- todo Hyrule te ha olvidado, es como si nunca hubieras existido.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que tú fuiste la causa del encierro de nuestro rey-continuo la otra bruja- les avisaste sobre la traición que iba a cometer, ignoro como lo supiste, pero nuestra venganza apenas comienza-termino con voz siniestra.

-Atacaremos la ciudad comercial del Este-prosiguió Koume- pero esta vez no podrás avisarles a tiempo muchacho-después de ello simplemente se desvanecieron con sus típicas risas.

Es verdad, no podría avisar al rey o a la princesa del ataque por dos razones: la primera era de noche y la entrada al castillo estaba cerrada, y la segunda era que me habían olvidado y quizás no me hagan caso. La mejor opción ahora es ir a dicha ciudad para al menos avisar a los guardias de por ahí, aunque no me crean.

* * *

 ** _Ciudad comercial del Este:_**

Llegue demasiado tarde, la ciudad ardía en llamas, se escuchaban gritos desesperados de personas que habían perdido a sus familiares y cadáveres de guardias reales esparcidos por el suelo al cumplir su labor. Me sentí tan impotente ante tal escena, lo único que podía hacer ahora era tocar la Canción de la Tormenta para que al menos apaciguar las llamas y la Canción de Curación para sanar las almas de inocentes asesinados y de las familias destrozadas. Ahora como sea tengo que avisar a la familia real del ataque de las gerurdo, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Ya al alba vi a lo lejos un mensajero que se dirigía al castillo, lo seguí, tenía que avisar a la princesa del objetivo de las brujas gerurdo antes de que sea demasiado tarde de nuevo.

Al parecer había un pasadizo secreto por las murallas que llevaba directo al Castillo, fue difícil entrar desapercibido pero no imposible, al término de ello me dirigí al jardín donde ella siempre estaba, " _Tengo que avisarle ahora, ella sabrá que hacer"_ pero recordé _"no, ahora ya no me conoce, no sabe nada sobre los problemas que pasamos para derrotar a Ganondorf, ahora es solo una simple niña que no carga preocupaciones disfrutando de su niñez"_ lo confirme al verla sentada jugando con las flores tarareando la nana de Zelda. Ella podría disfrutar su infancia, solo tendré que avisar a Impa para que este más pendiente de ella, si las brujas gerurdo fueron a por mí lo más seguro que irán a por ella tarde o temprano.

Ya retirándome, cerca del pasadizo secreto de repente apareció Impa.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar?-empezó ella con un tono molesto.

-Para avisarles-antes de que me respondiera continúe, tenía que llegar al grano- las gerurdo empezaran a atacar, pero las más peligrosas son dos brujas, Koume que manipula el fuego y Kotake que manipula el hielo; lo más seguro irán a por la princesa será mejor que este más pendiente de ella, no me pregunte como lo sé solo hágalo-concluí, pero creo que a ella no le gusto mi forma de hablarle, lo sé por su rostro.

-Mi deber es proteger a la princesa, no necesito que me lo recuerdes…-iba a continuar pero un guardia se estaba acercando. Solamente me retire rápido mientras escuchaba las quejas de Impa.

Ya avise al castillo, solo me queda retirar mis cosas de Kakariko y luego me iré a los Bosques Perdidos a pensar que hacer ante la situación.

Al no ser reconocido por él señor que cuida la casa, tuve que entrar por la ventana para retirar dos cofres, uno contenía las máscaras de Termina y la otra tenía mi tirachinas, un bumerán, un saco de bombas y la Esmeralda Kokiri. Terminando esto me dirigí a los Bosques Perdidos.

* * *

 ** _Los Bosques Perdidos:_**

Me había internado en las profundidades del bosque sin darme cuenta, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me llamo.

-¡Link!

 _"_ _¿No que todas las personas de Hyrule me habían olvidado?"_ , busque el origen de la voz, lo único que pude ver fue una pequeña lucecita, _"¿será Navi?"_.

-¡Si eres tú!-era Taya- ¡Mira Skull Kid es Link!-al momento detrás de ella apareció él y Tael.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-me saludo Skull Kid alegremente-¿Quieres regresar a Termina?

Solo pude contarle lo sucedido, al parecer ellos no estaban en Hyrule en ese instante y por eso no les afecto el hechizo.

-Por el momento es mejor que vengas a Termina-sugirió Taya- necesitas descansar, después hablaremos sobre esto-concluyo preocupada.

Solo pude asentir, estaba cansado no pude dormir y la caminata que había hecho me dejo exhausto.


	4. Evitar la guerra

1ra PARTE – TERMINA

 _Narración Link:_

 ** _Este de la Ciudad el Reloj, 10:00 am:_**

Solamente Taya me acompaño hasta la _Posada el Puchero_ donde me alojaría por el momento. El lugar había cambiado mucho en estos tres meses, salude a la mamá de Anju que se encontraba atendiendo a otras personas en el mostrador.

La habitación era parecida al de Kakariko, solo que más amplia.

-Sera mejor que duermas ahora-dijo Taya cuando ya entrabamos a la habitación- me reuniré con Skull Kid para hablar sobre tu situación, tu solo descansa ¿De acuerdo?

Como no tenía energías para refutar solo asentí a sus palabras, después de que Taya se fue me acosté en la cama y me quede dormido al instante.

 _Narración Normal:_

Taya se dirigió al _Pantano del Sur_ dónde estaban Skull Kid y su hermano, tenían que encontrar una solución para los problemas de su amigo.

-Todos en Hyrule han olvidado a Link pero aquí en Termina no, los responsables de ello eran Koume y Kotake-Taya explico.

-Entonces si ellas lo hicieron-continuo Skull Kid seriamente, algo raro en él- para que se resuelva el problema no sería mejor que las derrote.

-Es la mejor opción-acepto Tael revoloteando alegremente alrededor de Skull Kid.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que necesita el escudo espejo para derrotarlas si no me equivoco-respondió Taya.

Los tres estaban de acuerdo ante la solución e iban a buscar el escudo por Link, todo para ayudar a su querido amigo.

* * *

 ** _Cañón Ikana, 12:30 am:_**

Se dirigían al pozo de los Gibdos tres compañeros en busca del escudo espejo, pero se olvidaron un detalle ese lugar era un laberinto y se perdieron.

-Taya tu viniste aquí con Link-empezó Tael hablándole a su hermana- tienes que conocer el lugar, ¡Al menos para salir!-empezó a desesperarse.

-¡Tael me estas desconcentrando!-grito la hada asustando a su hermano-umm… espera ¿Dónde está Skull Kid?-pregunto después de calmarse.

Las dos hadas preocupadas empezaron a buscar a su otro compañero perdido, este lugar era peligroso y rezaban que no se haya metido en problemas. Después de varios minutos rondando por el laberinto seguían sin señal de Skull Kid.

-¡Miren!-grito el compañero perdido- encontré el escudo espejo-mostró el escudo a las hadas.

-¡Skull Kid!-se sorprendieron las dos hadas.

Taya empezó a gritarle preguntas de donde se había metido a Skull Kid.

-No se la verdad-respondió con su tono juguetón-cuando nos separamos, yo seguí por ahí y encontré el escudo después volví por donde vine y les encontré-termino sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya tenemos el escudo y estamos juntos de nuevo-prosiguió la hada aun un poco enojada- ahora a buscar la salida.

Ya habían cumplido la misión de buscar el escudo y en este momento empezaron a buscar la salida. Lo bueno de toda la búsqueda es que no se encontraron con muchos monstruos y esto hizo la travesía más ligera.

Lograron salir después de mucho tiempo, estaban felices porque ahora habían completado la búsqueda del escudo. Después de descansar un poco empezaron la marcha donde se encontraba Link.

* * *

 ** _Posada el Puchero, 4:00 pm:_**

Cuando los tres compañeros llegaron al cuarto de Link, lo encontraron todavía dormido.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos dormir un poco más-sugirió Tael observando al niño dormido.

-Nosotros también deberíamos descansar-hablo Skull Kid un poco cansado- después le explicaremos todo.

Como la cama era grande, Skull Kid dejo el escudo al lado de una silla y luego se arrincono al lado opuesto de la cama junto con las hadas y ahí se quedaron dormidos.

Dos horas después, Link empezó a despertar dándose cuenta que también se encontraban sus amigos, al momento ellos también despertaron.

-Link-empezó Taya la conversación- nosotros creemos que la solución para tu problema es derrotar a las brujas, es por eso que te trajimos el escudo espejo.

El niño observo el escudo que se encontraba al lado de la silla después se dirigió a el y lo tomo.

-Gracias por preocuparse, pero este escudo se encontraba en el Pozo de los Gibdos y es muy peligroso hay. ¿No se lastimaron?-pregunto Link preocupado intentando encontrar heridas en sus amigos.

-Por suerte no nos encontramos con muchos monstruos-contesto Skull Kid alegremente- así que fue fácil.

- _¿Fácil? ¡Te perdiste y nos demoramos 3 horas en todo el trayecto!_ -pensó Taya un poco molesta- ya bueno, quisiera acompañarte a Hyrule como en los viejos tiempos ¿Se puede?-pregunto a Link.

-No hay problema-contesto muy feliz Link.

Puede que en su tierra natal lo hayan olvidado pero tiene amigos que lo recuerdan y apoyan, es lo suficiente para que Link se sienta muy feliz.

Aparte del problema del olvido, Hyrule estaba a punto de tener una guerra contra las gerurdos, él quería evitar esa guerra que solo era provocada por Koume y Kotake por su venganza hacia él.

* * *

2da PARTE – HYRULE

 _Narración Impa:_

 ** _Castillo de Hyrule, 7:00 am:_**

Al concluir la reunión de emergencia por el ataque a la "Ciudad Comercial del Este", me dirigí a vigilar a la princesa en donde siempre se encontraba.

Aún seguía preguntándome quien era ese niño que vino y lo peor lo que me dijo:

 _"_ _L_ _as gerurdo empezaran a atacar, pero las más peligrosas son dos brujas, Koume que manipula el fuego y Kotake que manipula el hielo; lo más seguro irán a por la princesa será mejor que este más pendiente de ella, no me pregunte como lo sé solo hágalo."_

Ese niño ya estaba enterado del ataque hacia la Ciudad Comercial del Este aparte que sabía quién era los causantes de ello, él sabía mucho sobre el problema.

- _¿Acaso era un espía?_ -me pregunte- _y el problema también incluye a la princesa ¿Pero cómo?; la próxima vez que lo vea le preguntare todo y esta vez no se me escapara._

Después de unos minutos la princesa se retiró para hacer sus deberes y yo tenía que ir a atender los problemas de la ciudad atacada.

* * *

 ** _Ciudad Comercial del Este, 10:30 am:_**

Estaban evacuando a los sobrevivientes, yo me encontraba hablando con el Capitán encargado de la zona.

-Las gerurdo atacaron en la madrigada-me informo el Capitán respetuosamente- lo siento, pero no estuvimos preparados para un ataque así.

-Está bien Capitán-suspire- en el ataque ¿Divisaron dos hechiceras?-pregunte para así poder saber si la información que me dio el niño era cierta.

-A si es, dos hechiceras que manejaban magia de fuego y hielo-contesto-así incendiaron la ciudad.

-De acuerdo se puede retirar-se despidió formalmente y luego se fue.

- _Entonces la información que me dio el niño es correcta_ -pensé.

Quise ver mejor la situación de la ciudad así que ronde por el lugar y pude escuchar algunas conversaciones que me llamaron la atención.

-La lluvia apareció como regalo de las diosas-exclamo una madre a su marido.

-Las diosas nos amparan-contesto el señor a su mujer.

-Se escucharon melodías que nos realzaban el ánimo-continuo una anciana.

-Yo vi que era un niño con ropas verdes tocando una ocarina y después apareció la tormenta-cometo inocentemente un niño a su madre.

-Es un enviado de las diosas entonces-respondió su madre abrazándolo.

Después de esa conversación me quede pensando, _"el niño que vino a avisarme vestía de verde y ¿si era el mismo?"_ , ahora si estaba segura que la próxima vez que lo vea no lo voy a dejar ir hasta que me responda todas mis preguntas.

* * *

 ** _Kakariko, 5:00 pm:_**

Desde el ataque hacia la Ciudad Comercial del Este hubieron replicas menores en otros pueblos, por eso yo me encargare de los problemas militares y ya no podre cuidar de la princesa, eso lo hará otra persona. Teníamos que parar esto que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una guerra hacia las gerurdos.

-¡Nos atacan!-escuche gritar a los soldados seguidos por los sonidos de las espadas chocarse.

Me dirigí hacia la batalla, iba a atacar cuando vi a las dos hechiceras de fuego y hielo que asumo iban a empezar a incendiar Kakariko. Inmediatamente fui contra ellas pero se dieron cuenta y se retiraron más alto.

-Así que tú eres Impa la guardiana real de la princesa-me dijo Koume que asumo que es ella por el pelo rojo que se relaciona con su magia- ¿no tendría que estar con la princesa en este momento?

-Yo pensé que ese niño les iba a avisar aunque sea tarde, pero que rápido se rindió-continuo la otra entre risas.

-¡Qué relación tienen con ese niño!-grite a las dos hechiceras pues mencionaron al niño.

-Solamente la venganza, si quieres saber más pregúntale tú a él-dijo la hechicera de fuego arrogante mente.

Ese niño tenía que ver mucho en esta guerra, después de eso les lance una nuez deku para aturdirlas y luego atacarlas pero Kotake la congelo.

-Solo por esta vez te dejaremos en paz-exclamo Kotake y después desaparecieron.

Cuando me di cuenta las gerurdo también se habían retirado, de seguro tenían algo planeado y seria mucho peor. _"Solamente la venganza"_ esa respuesta me dejo confundida _"¿toda esta muerte solo por la venganza hacia un niño?"_ algo faltaba aquí, ese algo era esencial saber para evitar esta guerra.


	5. Respuestas

HYRULE

 _Narración Normal, con Link:_

 ** _Los Bosques Perdidos, 6:00 pm:_**

Después de empacar lo necesario y despedirse de Skull Kid y Tael, Link y Taya se encontraban caminando por los Bosques Perdidos pensando en donde estarían Koume y Kotake.

-La verdad hubiéramos salido mañana, así no tendríamos que viajar de noche-se quejó la hada.

-No te quejes Taya-respondo el niño aunque ella seguía molesta- primero iremos a Kakariko para averiguar cómo va el paso de las gerurdo con la invasión a Hyrule, tengo suerte de conocer atajos y tener la capucha de conejo así llegaremos antes de que oscurezca-termino intentando calmar la ira de su compañera.

La hada simplemente se rindió. El recorrido por el bosque fue siempre interrumpido por _wolfos_ que el niño logro evitar exitosamente, pero para llegar al atajo tenían que a travesar la aldea Kokiri ante esto Link se sintió un poco triste. Taya lo noto y quiso animarle.

-No te preocupes Link después de acabar con esas brujas todo volverá a como era antes.

Lo único que recibió de parte de Link fue una pequeña sonrisa al ver eso Taya pensó _"puede que no lo hagas parecer pero esto te afecto mucho Link…"_. Para felicidad de Taya ningún kokiri apareció, lo último que quería que Link se sintiera peor.

-Taya será mejor que entres a mi gorro, desde aquí empezare a correr-hablo con un tono triste.

Sin objeciones de parte de su compañera, empezaron el camino hacia Kakariko seguido de un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

 ** _Kakariko, 7:30 pm:_**

Al llegar a Kakariko, Link se dio cuenta que había más guardias de lo habitual por la zona. Así el niño opto por preguntar lo sucedido a la primera persona que vio, que era una mujer que llevaba varias bolsas en sus brazos.

-Disculpe señora, ¿Me podría decir que paso aquí?

-¿No estuviste aquí?... felizmente, las gerurdo atacaron pero como la Gran Impa estuvo aquí no hubo muchos daños-contesto la mujer con un tono mezclado entre preocupación y felicidad.

- _Impa estuvo aquí, que bien…_ -suspiro alegremente.

-Ya ha oscurecido y un niño no puede ir por aquí hace nada más y peor con el peligro de las gerurdo rondando-hablo la mujer.

-Ah… bueno solo pasaba por aquí-dijo el niño un poco nervioso.

-Mi familia está alojando por esta noche a unos cuantos viajeros que pasaban por aquí, un niño mas no será mucho ¿Vienes?

Dudo al principio pero al final acepto la oferta, también ayudo con la carga de la mujer que después le dijo que se llamaba Mary, ahora viendo detenidamente tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, ojos verdes y tez clara, llevaba un vestido simple amarillo mangas largas, su edad rondaban por los 25 calculo Link.

Al llegar a la casa de Mary pudo notar una carreta afuera, ella le explico que hoy alojaban a unos artistas que iban hacer su show en la Ciudad del Catillo. Ciertamente cuando entraron pudo ver a dos malabaristas practicando en la sala y unas cuantas personas más pero no le dio importancia. Llegaron a la cocina donde dejaron las bolsas y pudo ver a un señor gordito con las mismas características que Mary y que emanaba un aura tranquilizadora, el niño dedujo que era su padre.

El señor agradeció a Link por la ayuda a su hija y le empezó a guiarle donde se alojaría por esta noche, después tendría que bajar para que pueda comer un poco de sopa. En el pasillo del segundo piso había dos habitaciones una para mujeres y una para hombres, era lo único que podía dar la familia pues la estadía de personas en su casa fue inesperada. La habitación donde entro Link era grande con dos camarotes a los lados y una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas. También pudo observar a dos personas, un mago y un niño.

-Una persona más, ahora si no alcanzamos-hablo el niño que estaba junto al mago.

-No te desesperes-el mago se dirigió a su acompañante- Hola jovencito, al parecer hoy compartirás cuarto con nosotros espero que no haiga problemas-esta vez se dirigió a Link alegremente.

-Buenas noches…-y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Link el niño lo interrumpió.

-Bueno sin más interrupciones tú dormirás en el camarote de la izquierda y arriba-hablo el niño señalando el lugar donde debía dormir Link.

-Silencio Leonardo-regaño al niño llamado Leonardo- Disculpas los modales del chico, pero ese lugar será tu ubicación ¿De acuerdo?-se dirigió a Link con el mismo tono como cuando le hablo por primera vez.

Link solo pudo asentir con la cabeza pues al momento los dos empezaron a discutir. Después de eso prefirió bajar a la cocina y poder ayudar en algo.

Tiempo paso y en la casa todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, donde Link estaba sobre su cama observando como comen los malabaristas y el mago, Leonardo ya estaba dormido en su respectiva cama.

-Link-se escuchó un susurro proveniente de la gorra de Link.

-Shh… Taya quédate hay, si sales llamaras la atención de todos y yo quisiera dormir ahora-explico a su compañera que después de ello, se quitó el gorro y lo puso al lado- así estarás mejor, ahora descansa que mañana investigaremos todo el día.

-Está bien, buenas noches Link-termino con un bostezo la hada.

-Buenas noches.

Después de las despedidas cada quien durmió con sus preocupaciones atacándolos por dentro.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente, 6:30 am:_**

Link se despertó temprano con el objetivo de investigar la ubicación de las brujas, salió de la habitación sigilosamente sin despertar a nadie pero al llegar a la sal se topó con Mary que se encontraba barriendo la sala.

-Buen día Link, al parecer quieres irte temprano ¿no?-dijo un poco triste- si estas por aquí y no tienes un lugar para pasar la noche puedes venir aquí ¿de acuerdo?... y ten cuidado por donde vallas las gerurdo atacan cuando menos te lo esperas.

Se notaba que la mujer se preocupaba mucho por Link, le dijo que esperara un rato y se fue a la cocina. Cuando volvió le entrego un paquete mediano.

-Tiene un poco de fruta y una cantimplora con agua, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo y hare lo que pueda… y bueno hasta luego-termino Mary un poco más animada.

Link le agradeció por los tratos y después de ello se fue.

En estos momentos Link se encontraba sentado en las gradas cerca a las faldas de la montaña de la muerte pensando en donde empezar a buscar.

-¿Y si le preguntas a Impa?-sugirió Taya impaciente revoloteando alrededor de Link.

-Taya escóndete, hoy en día las hadas no aparecen frente a las personas y si te vieran intentaran atraparte-advirtió a su compañera que a regañadientes se metió de nuevo en el gorro de Link- no te enfades… y lo de Impa creo que sería la mejor opción, pero ¿me creería?

-Según me contaste de tu aventura como el héroe del tiempo, Zelda e Impa ya creían que tú ibas a salvarlos por unas premoniciones o leyendas, ahora que le contaras sobre unas brujas que son reales ten por seguro que te creerá-explico Taya aunque su voz era amortiguada por el gorro.

-Entonces empezare a buscarla-se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo primero que se le fue a la mente fue subir a lo más alto de la torre que se encontraba cerca para poder ubicar a Impa. Ya en la cima empezó a buscar, _"una persona con cabello blanco sería fácil de ubicar ¿verdad?"_ eso creyó Link. Unos minutos pasaron y pudo localizar a Impa.

* * *

 _Narración Normal, con Impa:_

Como si fuera el obra del destino en ese momento Impa dirigió su mirada hacia la torre, donde se encontraba nada menos que el niño de ropas verdes que ella buscaba. Un minuto paso y ninguno de los dos se movieron, otro minuto más y el niño empezó a bajar. Pensando que iba a escapar empezó a correr en dirección a la torre para poder atrapar al niño. La sheika era rápida y al momento que llego era cuando el niño estaba en el suelo. A penas lo vio y empezó con sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-fue la primera pregunta que le dijo al niño- y esta vez no te me escaparas.

-Link…-respondió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué tienes que ver esas dos hechiceras gerurdo?-esta vez pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Te las has encontrado ¿Dónde?-cuestiono Link un poco sorprendido y preocupado.

-Primero responde a mi pregunta-respondió empezando a enfadarse.

-Está bien pero no te enfades, pero aquí no es un buen lugar ¿no crees?-continuo el pequeño mientras que en sus pensamientos- _como puedo tener tanta confianza con ella, si hago algo mal de seguro se molesta y esta vez no podre escapar_.

Impa después de inspeccionar el entorno dejo escapar un "creo que si" y después de ello se dirigieron a su casa.

* * *

 ** _Casa de Impa, 7:00 am:_**

Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro sin dirigirse ninguna palabra. Ningún guardia esta por los alrededores por mandato de Impa para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

-Bueno primero lo primero-rompió el silencio Link sacándose el gorro y después salió Taya.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión para dejarme salir?-hablo con un ligero toque de reproche hacia Link.

-No creo que ella te quiera atrapar y también para que me ayudes con esto-respondió el chico a su compañera que se sentó en su hombro.

-Ya basta, ahora responde-Impa se dirigió a Link ignorando a la hada.

- _Esto va ser complicado_ -pensó Link- Tú sabes que el rey gerurdo está encerrado-Impa asintió- bueno… digamos que en el proceso de encierro estuve involucrado y esas dos brujas se dieron cuenta, que no sé cómo y quieren vengarse por eso.

La información no estaba completa pero era cierto, Impa pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Si ese sería el problema, la venganza seria contra el rey y no contra ti niño-hablo Impa-Quiero que me cuentes todo para saber cómo estas involucrado en esto.

Al escuchar estas palabras Link empezó a contar todo el asunto, aunque evito la información de los sabios,y que las brujas les habían borrado la memoria para que no lo recuerden, ya que toda la información fue soltada de golpe Impa dudo pero su rostro siempre estaba sereno.

-Puede que suene increíble, pero tienes que creerle él no te mentiría-Taya apoyo a su compañero para que la sheika le creyese.

-Si me lo creo, entonces si Ganondorf es tan poderoso ¿por qué no escapa?

-Como ya te conté yo avise a la princesa antes de que matara al rey y como en este tiempo no saque la espada maestra él no entro en el Reino Sagrado y no obtuvo la Trifuerza del Poder, ahora no tiene ese poder monstruoso como cuando yo batalle contra él en el otro tiempo-explicó Link aunque un poco confuso por los viajes en el tiempo.

La sheika pareció entenderlo, se lo tomo muy bien y esto alivio a Link.

-Tengo el presentimiento que todo es culpa de esas brujas, si las derrotamos todo este problema con las gerurdo acabara-añadió Link.

-Y piensas acabarlas así como estas-lo miro firmemente a Link- puede que las hallas derrotado antes como adulto pero ahora eres un niño.

-¡Puede que Link sea un niño pero no lo subestimes! él...-Taya fue interrumpida por Link que la metió en el gorro- ¡Link suéltame!-grito la hada muy enojada.

El chico la soltó y le dirigió una mirada como diciendo que se calle, Taya solo siguió volando a su alrededor con sus tintineos agudos dando a entender que estaba enojada. La intención de Taya era contar que Link había salvado Termina como un niño, pero él no quería estar todo el día explicando ese tema a Impa.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo el equipo necesario para hacerles frente-lo dijo muy seguro.

Impa siguió dudando, pues quien se tragaría todo este cuento de una sola.

-Entonces yo también iré, mi deber es acabar con los causantes de este conflicto y así lo hare-lo dijo seriamente como si no escuchara los tintineos molestos de la hada.

A esto Link no pudo oponerse pues le convenía un poco de ayuda.

* * *

TERMINA

 _Narración Normal, con Skull Kid:_

 ** _Posada el Puchero, 6:00 pm:_**

Después de que Link y Taya se fueron, Skull Kid estaba sentado en el borde de la cama balanceando sus pies ligeramente con Tael a su lado.

-Debimos decirle los problemas que están pasando aquí-comento Tael a su amigo.

-Es mejor así, ya tiene problemas en su tierra natal, nosotros le ayudaremos resolviendo los problemas de aquí-dijo Skull Kid muy serio, algo muy raro en él.

-Entonces mañana empezamos con el Palacio Deku-sugirió Tael.

Volvió la alegría usual de Skull Kid al instante, ya que partirían mañana prefirieron ordenar las cosas de Link que dejo en la habitación para gastar tiempo. Después de terminar, como seguía siendo temprano prefirieron pasear afuera.

Los problemas de que hablaba Tael era que las tres mascaras especiales* que tenía Link, cada uno era un ser vivo antes y sus familiares estaban preocupados o pensaban que estaban desaparecidos. Solo tenían que decirles la verdad lo más delicadamente posible y todo estaría resuelto, nada complicado ¿verdad?

* * *

 **NOTA:** _Máscaras especiales*: las que transforman a Link en deku, goron y zora._


	6. No todo es tú culpa

_Narración Normal, con Skull Kid:_

 ** _Pantano del Sur, 6:30 am:_**

Skull Kid y Tael se encontraban encaminándose hacia el Palacio Deku con el objetivo de informar la situación del hijo del _mayordomo Deku_ , no tenían prisa pues estaban pensando como contarle que el alma de su hijo está encerrada en una máscara y el causante fue él, básicamente fue _Majora_ , sin que este quiera matarlo.

-Fue Majora el que hizo eso, Skull Kid tu no lo hiciste-Tael intento animar a su amigo.

-Si… pero si no hubiera robado esa máscara nada de esto hubiera pasado y Link no tendría que haber pasado todo eso, todo empezó por mi culpa.

Cada vez que este tema salía a conversación Skull Kid siempre se echaba la culpa no importa cuántas veces Taya y Tael le decían lo contrario.

-Bueno todos cometemos errores, sé que no puedes reparar los daños hechos en su totalidad pero instémoslo, el causante fue la máscara que te poseyó no tú y si quieres arreglarlo será mejor que apoyemos a las familias en lo que podemos ¿De acuerdo Skull Kid?-dijo el hada apoyándolo.

-Está bien-contesto Skull Kid más animado.

-Y ve el lado positivo, si no hubiera pasado esto no hubiéramos encontrado un amigo tan bueno como Link-dijo el hada alegre por haber logrado su objetivo de animar a su amigo.

Ya con los problemas resueltos y mucho más animados siguieron el camino por la espesura del bosque.

* * *

 ** _Palacio Deku, 7:00 am:_**

Ya en la Cámara Real del palacio Deku se presentaron ante el rey y la princesa Deku los dos amigos pidiendo hablar con el mayordomo Deku unos momentos afuera. Se les concedió lo pedido y salieron junto al mayordomo, pero la princesa los persiguió sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Se encontraban en uno de los jardines del palacio y hay empezaron su plática, la princesa por el contrario escuchaba escondida tras unos arbustos.

-Disculpe señor por las molestias pero tenemos algo importante que decirle-empezó Tael.

El mayordomo solo dio un movimiento de cabeza en señal para que continúe.

-Bueno… esto son malas noticias así que por favor intente calmarse-después de un suspiro Skull Kid continuo- recuerda a su hijo que desapareció hace un tiempo, lo que paso fue que… murió, su alma ayudo a la persona que evito que la Luna cayera en Termina, y el causante fui yo.

Antes de que el mayordomo hablara Tael interrumpió.

-¡No fue su culpa señor!-grito Tael- él fue poseído por un demonio y le hizo hacer todas esas cosas.

De repente la princesa salió de su escondite.

-¡No!-era la princesa muy enojada y con lágrimas- ¡Es tú culpa, tú mismo lo admitiste! ¡Mataste a mi amigo! ¡GUARDIAS!

En ese instante entraron los guardias Deku, la princesa seguía gritando y el mayordomo seguía en shock, después de todo era su hijo.

-¡Skull Kid vayámonos!

Con la agilidad de Skull Kid se escabulleron de los guardias y se escondieron en unos árboles cerca del Santuario Deku.

Tael solo volaba alrededor de su amigo en silencio, pues no quería molestarlo.

-Al menos fui yo que recibió esos gritos, si hubiera sido Link sería algo injusto que habiendo salvado a todos en Termina le digan esas palabras ¿No es así Tael?-termino con unas muy bajitas risitas tristes.

El hada no sabía que decir, quizá su hermana Taya sabría qué hacer en este instante pero no lo está. Algunos minutos pasaron y Tael observo al mayordomo Deku acercarse así que él lo intercepto.

-Por favor sé que es muy duro pero mi amigo no tuvo la culpa-desesperado lo dijo Tael ya no querían que le hagan más daño a su amigo.

-No es fácil para mi enterarme de esto, pero quisiera que me expliquen todo lo sucedido-hablo el mayordomo con un tono de tristeza.

Skull kid bajo del árbol y se paró de frente al mayordomo.

-Señor, fui poseído por una máscara que me la puse voluntariamente e hice cosas horribles como hacer caer la Luna para destruir Termina, pero un niño llamado Link lo impidió derrotando al demonio con ayuda de tres personas, aunque estas estaban muertas pero sus almas querían ayudar a su tierra y Link les permitió hacerlo sellándolos en máscaras, una de ellas era su hijo.

Después de aquella declaración hubo un tiempo de silencio donde el mayordomo meditaba.

-Entonces el señor Link nos salvó a todos-murmuro el mayordomo- pequeño esto tiene que ser difícil para ti después de todo solo eras una marioneta de aquel demonio no todo es tu culpa, espero que disculpes a la princesa de su comportamiento aunque me hubiera gustado ver una vez más a mi hijo.

-Le puedo llevar a la "tumba" de su hijo si usted desea-era lo menos que podía hacer Skull Kid por él.

Skull Kid guió al mayordomo donde estaba su hijo, el mismo lugar por donde Link paso al iniciar su aventura. Saltando por las plataformas de tierra de ese lugar llegaron donde había un tronco con expresiones tristes. Hubo un silencio donde el mayordomo observaba a su hijo, Tael le dijo a Skull Kid que lo dejaran solo un momento así que se alejaron unas cuantas plataformas.

Se quedaron observando la oscura profundidad del suelo que pareciera no tener fin o las flores de ahí en silencio. La noticia de perder a un familiar o un amigo cercano es muy dura y aun le faltaba entregar dos noticias más, si la princesa había reaccionado así quizá los familiares de las dos mascaras restantes reaccionen igual o peor.

Unos minutos más tarde el mayordomo está cerca de los dos amigos.

-Dijeron que mi hijo estaba encerrado en una máscara ¿Me la puedes entregar?

-Vera señor, la tierra de Link está en peligro y necesita ayuda para defenderla espero que no le moleste-explicó Tael.

-No me molesta, el señor Link ha salvado nuestro hogar si necesita ayuda para salvar su tierra la puede tomar.

Después de eso se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a por su lado.

Por el momento Skull Kid y Tael deambulaban por los campos de Termina calmándose para poder ir a su siguiente destino: la Gran Bahía.


	7. El plan

_Narración Normal, con Link:_

 ** _Casa de Impa, 7:00 am:_**

-Entonces yo también iré, mi deber es acabar con los causantes de este conflicto y así lo hare-lo dijo seriamente como si no escuchara los tintineos molestos de la hada.

A esto Link no pudo oponerse pues le convenía un poco de ayuda.

-No hay problema alguno, aunque ya que estamos hablando no he estado al tanto de cómo va la invasión gerurdo ¿Es grave?-Link pregunto y a la vez pudo calmar a su amiga hada.

-Espera un minuto-Impa se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación, al rato volvió con un pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa- si vamos a trabajar juntos es mejor dar la información con detalles, mira por aquí-señalo la parte oeste y sur del mapa- todo esto está invadido por gerurdos y eso que solo en pocos días lo han logrado, parece que lo tenían planeado hace tiempo y nos tomaron por sorpresa, estos son los datos que tenemos:

Primero; las ciudades del sur estaban vacías así que fueron las primeras en ser tomadas.

Segundo; algunos pueblos del oeste ya fueron suprimidos por ellas y lo peor es que tomaron control sobre el _Lago Hylia_ y los zoras no están para nada contentos. Eso nos trae disputas con los zoras y así perdemos tiempo.

Tercero; después del ataque hacia Kakariko establecimos una base por los alrededores del Rancho Lon Lon para estancar el avance gerurdo.

Cuarto; el pánico de la gente, todos quieren estar en la ciudad del castillo para estar más seguros y se arma todo un desastre. Como Hyrule estuvo mucho tiempo en paz no están acostumbrados a la guerra. Hasta que todo este organizado quizá la invasión gerurdo sea más grave.

Cuando Impa termino de explicar señalando sus respectivas ubicaciones en el mapa hubo un tiempo de silencio donde los dos amigos reflexionaban la información dada.

-Sera mejor que la base que está a los alrededores del Rancho Lon Lon no caiga, también sería preferible recuperar el Lago Hylia lo más rápido posible y quizás así los zoras nos echen una mano por ese lado-opino Link.

-Si los zoras ayudan entonces los gorons también podrían apoyar ¿Lo crees Link?-pregunto Taya, se sentía excluida en esta conversación y eso le fastidiaba.

-Está acordado que el ejercito avanzaran hacia la Fortaleza Gerurdo en unos días, no es que dude de mis soldados pero las guerreras gerurdos son hábiles y quizás no sea suficiente; y la idea del apoyo goron suena muy alentadora y si los zoras se encargan del sur seria acorralar a las gerurdos de regreso a su territorio-Impa estaba contenta y sorprendida que esta estrategia no se le haya ocurrido en la reunión de emergencia ni siquiera a los generales que estaban presentes.

-Ya hay un plan entonces-Taya estaba alegre de que había aportado algo.

-Tenemos que informar al rey-hablo Impa ya seria.

A Link no le gustaba mucho la idea estar presente ante el rey y hablar de esto, una cosa era Impa y otro el rey de Hyrule. Tampoco que sea cobarde solo que no quiere ser tachado de loco y peor por ser un niño. Impa noto el nerviosismo de Link.

-No te preocupes yo sola avisare al rey del plan y pediré permiso para hablar con los gorons y zora, también de que seré acompañada por un joven espadachín muy prometedor, así que no me decepciones muchacho-Impa termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Link agradeció en silencio con un suspiro, le agradaba que Impa le crea y apoye.

* * *

 ** _Castillo de Hyrule, 9:00 am:_**

En estos momentos Impa estaba explicando el plan al rey con algunos generales presentes y Taya estaba con ella escondida en algún bolsillo de la sheika, la hada convenció de algún modo a Link de que quería escuchar cómo se desarrollaba la reunión todo sin el consentimiento de Impa.

Ahora Link estaba sentado en un asiento de mármol cerca a la _entrada secreta_ por donde había entrado hace un tiempo. Observaba como los guardias pasaban por los pasillos y lo miraban extrañados, algunos se acercaban y le preguntaban que hacía en ese lugar y el niño solo tenía que mostrar una carta pequeña que Impa le había dado y después se iban. Después de un tiempo admirando las estructuras del castillo y las flores del jardín apareció a toda velocidad Taya con sus típicos tintineos agudos.

-Tenías que haberles visto la cara de esos generales Link, fueron muy graciosas-continuo con sus tintineos mezclados con risas.

Link al ver el buen humor de su amiga se contagió de su risa pero más calmado.

-Te crees muy astuta pequeña hada-era Impa con su cara seria.

Los dos amigos pararon de golpe al escuchar a Impa y se pusieron nerviosos al ver su expresión seria pero al momento se relajaron al ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

-Se nos dio la misión de hablar con el Patriarca Goron Darunia sobre el plan para que se nos una. Vayámonos-después de decir eso dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

El niño y la hada empezaron a seguirla, aunque pensaban que era un poco extraño ver que Impa este sonriendo y después vuelva a su expresión serena muy rápido. Después de eso la hada se escondió en el gorro de Link.

El camino siguió en silencio con Impa adelante y Link siguiéndole, de vez en cuando había guardias mirándolos de reojo e Impa simplemente los ignoraba al igual que Link que ya estaba acostumbrado.

A lo lejos la pequeña princesa de Hyrule observaba desde uno de los ventanales del castillo como su guardia Impa se iba acompañada de un niño vestido de verde, el niño le llamo la atención así que lo miro mejor.

-¿Link?-dijo la princesa confundida, no entendida como ese nombre le salió pues no conocía al niño.

Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza para alejar esa sensación y concentrarse ya que su padre el rey la mando a llamar.

* * *

 ** _Ciudad Goron, 11:30 am:_**

Cuando llegaron a la Ciudad Goron se dirigieron directamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Darunia, en nada había cambiado la ciudad excepto el Rubí Goron que se encontraba en la plataforma suspendida sujetada por cuerdas. Link observo también a los gorons que anteriormente eran sus amigos que ahora no lo recuerdan y los noto tensos. Unos cuantos pasos más y estaban al frente de la habitación e Impa silbo la _Nana de Zelda_ para poder entrar.

Ya estando dentro Impa le entrego la carta a Darunia, este también estaba tenso como los otros gorons.

-Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo es por el reino de mi _hermano leal_ , el rey-hablo el goron.

Entre ellos dos seguían discutiendo sobro el plan así que Link había salido de la habitación.

-Venimos y nos ignoran, no me gusta-susurro Taya desde su escondite en el gorro.

-No te alteres, solo están explicándose sobre el plan y esas cosas-le contesto el niño réstandole importancia.

-Aparte de que nos ignoran, de seguro has notado que los gorons están tensos-hablo la hada siguiendo con su molestia inicial.

-Estamos en conflicto con las gerurdos, es normal que estén así-susurro el niño observando a unos cuantos gorons que se habían reunido en la Tienda.

Normalmente los gorons a pesar de su apariencia ruda y rocosa, son muy amigables y verlos así a Link le preocupaba. El niño se acordó que a los gorons les gustaba la _Canción de Saria_ y con un toque de alegría saco su ocarina para interpretar la canción.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto ya afuera del gorro la hada, podía estar afuera porque solo estaban gorons.

El niño solo dio una sonrisa y empezó a interpretar la melodía y esta se pudo escuchar por toda la ciudad. Se notó que el ambiente tenso empezó a bajar y ser reemplazado por la alegre melodía que los gorons disfrutaban y hasta algunos empezaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música.

Cuando la melodía que Link tocaba empezó a disminuir el ambiente ya no estuvo como antes y un goron se le acerco.

-¡Que buena música! Gracias por haberla tocado-le dijo entusiasmado el goron.

Link solo asintió feliz de que haya funcionado y Taya estaba dando vueltas alrededor del niño también feliz porque le recordó a su hermano y a Skull Kid.

-Gracias por haber animado a mi gente niño-hablo Darunia al lado de Impa que habían salido hace poco al escuchar la música.

-No ha sido nada-respondió el niño guardando a la vez su ocarina.

-Ya hemos terminado dando los detalles aquí Link ahora nos toca ir con los zoras-hablo Impa caminando para estar al lado de Link- gracias por haber accedido y nos vemos Darunia.

El niño también se despidió y luego empezaron a alejarse.

Ya que iban al _Dominio Zora_ Link prefirió mostrarle uno de sus atajos hacia los Bosques Perdidos y luego podrían ir por el otro atajo hacia el Dominio Zora.

-¿Cuántos más conoces?-pregunto Impa siguiendo a Link por el pasaje oscuro que era iluminado por la hada.

-Son unos cuantos más pero nunca los había contado así que no sé-contesto sin darle mucha importancia.

En cambio el gran goron se dirigió a su habitación pensando.

- _Se me hace familiar_ -pensó para sí y en su mente seguía repitiendo el nombre de Link- _ya deja de pensar en eso y menos en un niño que acabas de conocer, hay cosas más importantes que planear._

Así pues el gran goron empezó a mover a su pueblo para la batalla contra las gerurdo.

* * *

 ** _Dominio Zora, 1:00 pm:_**

Salieron de un pozo, ese era el atajo hacia el Dominio Zora por los Bosques Perdidos. Lo primero que vieron era la cascada que era la entrada para entrar al Dominio Zora.

En estos momentos se encontraban escurriendo el agua de sus prendas y Taya sacudiéndose para secar sus alas.

-Simplemente hubiéramos salido por Kakariko y después seguir el _Río Zora_ así no estaríamos mojados, tendrá que pasar un tiempo para poder volar-se dirigió molesta hacia Link.

-No te preocupes yo te llevare-le contesto a la hada.

Taya seguía molestando a Link desde el suelo con sus gritos e Impa ya había termina de secarse, aunque su ropa seguía húmeda, se dirigió al frente de la cascada y empezó a silbar la Nana de Zelda.

-Entremos-ordeno Impa entrando a los Dominios Zora.

-Ya escuchaste Taya-el hada molesta se posó en las manos que Link le ofrecía para llevarla- de todos modos no podrás volar adentro, por todos lados hay agua.

Estando adentro Link se dio cuenta de que los ánimos de los zoras eran peores que el de los gorons pero esta vez no sabía cómo ayudarlos. Resignado se separó de Impa pues si la situación era igual que la de Darunia los ignoraría y eso molestaría a Taya más de lo que ya está.

-Voy a revisar algo-después de decir eso puso a Taya sobre una roca-aquí estarás más seca.

Después se sumergió en el agua con el fin de ver uno más de sus atajos que lo guiaban al Lago Hylia. Al mirar la entrada esta estaba cerrada con un portón de hierro y un candado.

-Chico si quieres llegar al Lago Hylia por ese túnel te va ser imposible como podrás ver está cerrado-hablo un zora que estaba al lado de Link cuando emergió del agua.

-¿Por qué está cerrada?-pregunto Link.

-Ese conducto se conecta con las aguas del Lago Hylia que están envenenadas por las gerurdo-dijo con molestia en su voz-para evitar que estas aguas se contaminen el Rey Zora mando a sellar el conducto con magia y todos los zoras nos quedamos encerrados aquí.

Link entendió y se despidió del zora, se quedó meditando un rato al lado de Taya mientras se secaba. Ya que estaban sin hacer nada, Link fue donde estaba Impa para esperarla en compañía de Taya que ya podía volar.

Llegaron y se encontraron con Impa saliendo de la cámara real, ella le conto lo que el zora le había dicho a Link y la cura lo tenía el _Investigador lacustre_ que estaba en peligro por las gerurdos.

-Cuando las aguas estén limpias, los zoras nos ayudaran-termino Impa.

Ahora que todo estaba aclarado, los tres se dirigieron al Rancho Lon Lon para poner en marcha el plan.


	8. Lago Hylia

_Narración Normal, con Link:_

 ** _Campo de Hyrule, 1:34 pm:_**

A petición de Taya tenían que ir a pie hacia la base del Rancho Lon Lon donde empezarían el plan para acorralar a las gerurdos.

-Yo creo que puedo infiltrarme al Lago Hylia para sacar al Investigador Lacustre y ponerlo seguro para después poder expulsar a las gerurdos de ahí-sugirió Link pero al ver la cara de Impa adivino lo que iba a decir y se adelantó- estaré bien… eh echo cosas peores.

Impa suspiro resignada pues no importa lo que diga nada iba hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La base que se encontraba en el Rancho no estaba precisamente en el mismo lugar sino en la parte de abajo rodeando la meseta. Link pudo distinguir una carreta dirigiéndose a Kakariko y supuso que ahí estaba la familia de Malon evacuando por su seguridad.

Cuando llegaron se instalaron en unas de las carpas e Impa va informándoles a los capitanes del plan de ataque para tomar el Lago Hylia. También sobre que Link iba a infiltrarse pero los capitanes empezaron a reírse o quejarse e Impa los hizo callarse.

Pasaron dos horas cuando todo estaba arreglado, los grupos de ataque empezaron a moverse hacia el Lago y Link fue a caballo en compañía de Impa para llegar más rápido, aunque tuvieron que ir con cuidado porque estaban pasando por _territorio gerurdo_ después de todo los pueblos del Sur estaban tomados por ellas que los soldados que venían atrás se encargarían en liberarlos.

A cierta distancia de la entrada del Lago Hylia que ahora las rejas habían sido derribadas, Link se separó de Impa y esta le deseo suerte volviendo por donde vino.

* * *

 _Narración Link:_

 ** _Lago Hylia, 4:10 pm_**

Antes de seguir el camino saque de mi bolsa la _careta de piedra*_ y me la puse. Seguí el camino hasta que pude ver el campamento gerurdo.

-Wow…-no pude esconder mi sorpresa, aunque hace mucho que no vengo aquí ha aumentado un poco el número de casas no como antes que solo era del _señor Lacustre*_ y la casa de pesca, también gracias a la invasión gerurdo hay carpas en las orillas del lago y unas cuantas guardias.

-Voy a ir adelantándome para ver el camino, sabes que esa máscara no engañan a todos-susurro Taya volando alrededor mío.

-Claro te confundirán con una mariposa-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella solo dio un ligero tintineo y se adelantó, espero que vaya con cuidado. Ahora que lo pienso si es que hay más casas debe haber más personas a las que hay que proteger… y pensaba que iba a ser fácil sacar al señor Lacustre ahora hay más ciudadanos a los que hay que rescatar. Seguí observando los cambios de esta área buscando una casa lo suficiente grande o lejos para esconder a los _prisioneros_ y creo que esa es la casa de pesca que antes estaba rodeada de agua pero ahora hay un angosto puente de madera.

Después de unos minutos volvió y la deje descansar en mi mano, al parecer por todo ese viaje esta exhausta.

-Uf, con la adrenalina de ser atrapada que me da susto-le di un tiempo para que respire- Ah… ya solo hay tres gerurdos que es posible que te vean detrás de esa máscara y hay una casa que parece un almacén que está en la orilla del lago donde están casi todo el pueblo encerrado contando con ese viejo Lacustre-termino de hablar elevándose en el aire.

-Bueno, ¿en esa casa hay gerurdos?-le dije señalando la casa del pescador.

-No, las gerurdos están más centradas en el laboratorio esa zona está libre-respondió escondiéndose en mi sombrero, se merece un descanso.

-Gracias Taya.

Ya con la información empecé avanzando hacia la orilla evadiendo la mayor parte de gerurdos pues no quería arriesgarme a encontrarme a esas tres gerurdos de las que Taya me hablo. Casi toda la orilla del lago estaba llena de carpas solo había una casa que de seguro era donde estaban las personas, lo bueno es que está ubicada cerca de la casa de pesca y con un poco de cuidado podré sacar a todos. Lo malo es que estaba custodiada por una gerurdo y tengo la sensación de que me podrá ver. Evitando su mirada rodee la casa hasta la parte trasera donde vi una ventana que estaba cerrada con candado.

-Genial, ahora ¿Quién tiene la llave? -me dije a mi mismo, no quería hacer esto pero ya que- oye Taya-le susurre y tuve como respuesta un tintineo- ¿puedes ver si alguien más puede tener una llave para esta cerradura?, no quiero causar alboroto antes de que vengan los _refuerzos_.

-Ya voy-después de eso salió volando.

Mire dentro de la ventana y ahí estaba el señor Lacustre con unas cuantas personas entre mujeres, niños y ancianos.

-Link, la única que tiene la llave es la gerurdo de la puerta-me dijo Taya escondiéndose en mi gorro.

Al parecer si tengo que hacer frente a esa gerurdo, me voy acercado lentamente donde esta y puedo observar que no hay nadie más a los alrededores.

Aprovechando que esta de espaldas le lanzo una nuez deku para aturdirla y me acerco rápidamente para noquearla con mi escudo pero desgraciadamente se recupera y me esquiva dando una pirueta hacia atrás sacando sus dos cimitarras.

-Puede que seas un niño pero no tendré compasión-hablo la gerurdo lanzando un ataque directo.

Solo me defendí con mi escudo todos los ataques y cuando estaba a punto de retroceder desenvaine mi espada para atacarle, solo le hice un rasguño en la pierna izquierda. Otra vez ella estaba esperando una distracción mía para atacar al igual que yo, mi prioridad eran las llaves si seguía así podrían venir más gerurdos y esto se pondrá peor. Estaba tenso pero me relaje cuando vi una lucecita detrás de la gerurdo, tenía que ganar tiempo. La mujer de nuevo empezó el ataque corriendo hacia mi espalda a lo que esquive saltando hacia la izquierda y prepare un _ataque circular_ que gracias a mi larga experiencia puedo recargar más rápido mi magia y le di, aunque no fue tan fuerte que digamos solo la hizo caer de espaldas lo suficiente para lo que viene.

-Lo tengo-grito Taya volando hacia mí con la llave, felizmente que son ligeras que hasta una hada puede llevar.

Apenas cogí la llave Taya se escondió, salí corriendo hacia un lugar para esconderme antes de que me atrape. No me aleje mucho cundo encontré dos espantapájaros.

-Usa la máscara Deku y escóndete al lado de los espantapájaros-susurro Taya.

Haciéndole caso me puse la máscara y sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba a un pequeño Deku, hace mucho que me acostumbre a la sensación que me da igual. Me pare al lado de un espantapájaros y vi como la gerurdo seguía buscándome pasándome de largo.

Bueno todo salió bien, espere unos minutos más y corrí de nuevo a la parte trasera del almacén. Tenía que moverme rápido antes de que las gerurdos vengan o comience la toma del Lago Hylia por los hylianos.

Me quita la máscara y la guarde de nuevo, le di la llave a Taya para que entre al almacén por un agujero y se lo dé a una persona para que habrá la cerradura.

Y el que abrió la ventana era el señor Lacustre que me vio con sorpresa.

-Un niño…-no me gusta que digan eso cuando vengo a salvarlos.

-Disculpe pero tenemos que salir rápido de aquí antes de que las gerurdos se den cuenta y por favor no entren en pánico-la última parte alce un poco la voz.

-A si es señor vámonos AHORA-Taya como siempre ayudándome.

Uno por uno ayudamos a las personas a salir por la ventana eran un grupo de 8 personas, felizmente así será más rápido.

-Espere mi esposo esta en otra casa-hablo asustada una mujer.

-No se preocupe señora primero les pondremos a salvo después seguirán ellos-hablo Taya con voz firme, a veces agradezco tener a Taya para estas ocasiones- ahora sigan al chico los llevara a un refugio.

Caminamos directo a la casa de pesca con Taya adelante para estar alertas si había enemigos adelante. De vez en cuando tuvimos que separar el grupo en dos para pasar más rápido pero al final llegamos a salvo a la casa.

-Pase lo que pase no salgan de aquí-ordene a todos.

Después de que salimos me puse la careta de piedra, ahora tenemos que traer a la otra parte, mire a Taya para que me diga donde estaba la otra parte.

-Lo siento no sé dónde están-se disculpó mi compañera.

-No te preocupes vamos a...-me interrumpió el sonido del alboroto.

Solo escuche algunas cosas que gritaban con todas sus fuerzas "¡EL EJERCITO HYLIANO SE ACERCA!" o "¡PREPAREN LAS ARMAS!". Teníamos que apresurarnos en sacar a los prisioneros restantes y podríamos aprovechar todo el alboroto, Taya pensaba lo mismo pues empezó a avanzar.

Gracias a todo el alboroto podía pasar sin interrupción aunque ya no importa si esas tres gerurdos me ven su prioridad es la amenaza que se avecina.

-¡Estos no se escaparan!-seguí la fuente de los gritos y se resolvió uno de mis problemas ahí estaban los prisioneros restantes.

Estaban resguardados por tres gerurdos, a ver como las espanto… no tengo otra opción. Saque mi arco de mi bolsa, la verdad esta bolsa es mágica que no importa cuántas cosas lleve o tan pesadas sean pueden caber ahí, también prepare una flecha y le prendí fuego apunte a una de ellas después le dispare hice el mismo procedimiento con las dos restantes. Sé que es algo cruel pero no tengo muchas opciones.

-¡Ustedes, síganos ahora!-ordeno Taya y como todos estaban en pánico siguieron las ordenes de una hada sin rechistar.

Felizmente el grupo era de hombres y niños para que corran más rápido pues algunas gerurdos nos estaban siguiendo.

Cuando todos cruzaron el puente y para evitar que las gerurdos nos siguieran le prendí fuego. Algunas de ellas cayeron al agua y gritaban de dolor, les doy razón ya que el agua esta envenenada. Ahora estamos casi a salvo.

Ya adentro de la casa toda la gente se reunió con sus familiares pero yo me dirijo donde está el señor Lacustre.

-Señor, me dijeron que usted sabe el antídoto para purificar las aguas-pregunte.

-Sí, pero necesito tiempo y mi laboratorio-respondió.

Ya teníamos el apoyo del señor Lacustre y salí hacia afuera a ver la situación, todo era un gran desastre. Normalmente en mis aventuras solitarias los muertos eran criaturas malignas o cosas así pero ahora son seres _vivos_ y veo sus cadáveres en el suelo… pero que esperaba esta es una guerra es normal ver esto.

Hoy día recuperamos el Lago Hylia del dominio Gerurdo.

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Careta de piedra*: cuando Link se pone esta máscara se vuelve invisible para los enemigos._

 _Señor Lacustre*: es la forma por la que Link abrevio el nombre del Investigador Lacustre._

 _Como este fic estaba publicado desde antes pero recién me anime en subirlo aqui por eso todo esos capitulos que hay de golpe, espero que sea de su agrado. ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!_


End file.
